1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a female terminal enclosed in a housing, and a wire harness provided with the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2006-147353 discloses a connector with a housing to which a female terminal to be connected to a male terminal is attached.
The connector of JP-A-2006-147353 has an L-shaped female terminal which is housed in a synthetic resin housing. The housing and the female terminal are housed in a metal shell the inside of which is kept shielded.